


Simple Engagement

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes getting engaged isnt in a fancy location or meticulously planned; sometimes it's just the next logical step</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Engagement

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hi if youre reading this. this is my first fanfic on here and its just a small idea that popped into my head on a boring sunday afternoon but i hope that you enjoy it. sorry that it's super short and not really developed but it has been a looong time since ive written anything and i thought it best to start out small

It happened on a Thursday. After a day of working hard editing a video, Dan and Phil decided to watch a film in bed wrapped up in each other and the protective warmth of their home. By the time the film had ended they were both far to comfortable and warm to warrant getting out of bed just to put the dvd back in it's case, so they turned the tv off (leaving the only source of light being the street lamps outside) and settled down a bit further into their cocoon. Dan was resting his head on Phil's chest and had his left hand on his partner's waist. Phil had his left arm on Dan's more exposed side while his right hand was absentmindedly drawing incoherent shapes onto Dan's arm.

After an unmeasurable amount of comfortable silence, Dan's slightly sleepy voice spoke into the almost darkness of the room

"Phil?"

Phil gave a small noise of having acknowledged his boyfriend, too lethargic to greatly contribute to a not yet developed conversation.

"I love you Phil."

Dan announced. At this Phil gave a small snort.

"I love you too, that's sort of the reason why we're dating."

"I know that, but I love you more than I even knew I could love someone and I want this feeling to last forever because it's precious and important and because you're you which means you're the best thing to have happened to me and I want it to remain like this."

Dan took a breath, ready to continue the speech he had been forming for the past ten minutes but the talk of forever and love in this way prompted Phil to abruptly say, in a somewhat joking way,

"If you feel this way, you should propose."

Dan inhaled deeply at this. Despite having no reason to be, he was nervous.

"This is me proposing."

Phil smiled gently

"Then this is me saying yes."

"I don't have a ring, I didn't even plan to do this today."

Dan confessed in a flurry. For some reason he felt like by not proposing in the 'conventional' way he'd disappointed Phil.

"That's okay, we can pick out one tomorrow."

"I knew I wanted to marry you but every way I tried to approach proposing seemed wrong."

Dan continued to fret about whether, dispite the positive outcome, Phil had been disappointed.

"The only wrong way of proposing would be if I said 'no' and that would never happen."

At this Dan's heart flipped in a way it hadn't in a while. Although being together for so long, he sometimes still struggled to believe that Phil was _his_.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They soon settled into sleep and, although things had changed quite drastically, it all felt the same as it had before - almost as if getting engaged was really just a formality.

When they announced the news to their friends and family, they were celebrated to no end. Everyone was overjoyed and although the story of how Dan proposed wasn't what they expected, none could deny that it was strangely fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, it would be great for my confidence if you let me know in any way and if you didnt, it would be great for my writing if you kindly explained why so i could improve. thank you for reading and i do hope you liked it


End file.
